xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Adamantium
facility.]] Adamantium is a virtually-indestructible metallic coumpound. It is used often for experimentation and weapons development. Biography Africa Adamantium was developed for Weapon X after using an unknown element found in a meteorite discovered somewhere in Nigeria by William Stryker and Team X. Wolverine Stryker and the Weapon X team then proceeded to inject the adamantium into the skeleton and bone claws of Wolverine, making him nigh-indestructible. When he is later shot in the head with a bullet made of the compound, he sustained severe intra-cranial trauma that induced extensive amnesia.X-Men Origins: Wolverine Wolverine's memories began to return to him, and by 2013, he managed to regain much of his lost memories.The Wolverine Around 2023, he appeared to have regained all of his lost memories.X-Men: Days of Future Past The adamantium in Logan's body was actually poisoning him, this was kept in check by his healing factor. However, by 2029 Logan's healing powers were weakened, thus the metal began to poison Logan's body, leaving him in a state of constant pain.Logan Logan also kept an adamantium bullet with him out of temptation of suicide. The bullet was later used by X-23 to kill X-24 instead. Sabretooth Sabretooth wanted to be in the experiment that his brother was in. Stryker, however, said that he couldn't survive the procedure and rejected the deal after Sabretooth did what was asked. Lady Deathstrike Stryker later gave similar claws to Lady Deathstrike, his controlled bodyguard, extruding from the tips of her fingers. However, in a battle with Wolverine, he defeated her when he impaled her with an adamantium needle which pumped her body full of the indestructible alloy and she fell to the bottom of the Weapon X tank.X2: X-Men United Silver Samurai When Ichirō Yashida became ill and on the verge of death, he began stockpiling adamantium reserves at his facility in the north of Japan to construct the Silver Samurai armour as a life support system in the interim period before Wolverine was captured. He ordained the capture of Wolverine so that he could cut through Logan's adamantium claws using a heated adamantium blade and distill Logan's healing powers into his own body in order to live forever. The katana swords that the Yashida Clan had within their possession in their household were also likely made out of adamantium, as it has been proven that regular steel cannot cut adamantium. X-23 At some point during the Transigen Project, X-23 was grafted with adamantium claws. X-24 X-24, designed to be a perfect replica of Wolverine, minus the morality and consciousness, was also infused with an adamantium skeleton by Alkali-Transigen head Zander Rice. He was later killed by Laura who blew off part of his head with an adamantium bullet kept by Wolverine for years. Capabilities Adamantium is an alloy that is virtually-indestructible. It is immune to all forms of physical damage and as such it is the only substance that is immune to any damage from the full-force of the phoenix force, which destructive powers are considered cosmic. The indestructibility of adamantium lies within it's perfectly stable molecular structure, once the liquid adamantium cools and hardens, its molecular structure becomes permanently and perfectly stable. The molecular integrity of adamanitum cannot be altered in any way and as such the metal can never be manipulated again, adamantium is also immune to rust, decay, corrosion, etc. Adamanitum is also able to be molecularly-infused onto the entire skeletal system without losing any of its pure indestructibility, and without inhibiting the biological processes, mobility and capabilities of the skeletal system. The adamanitum that has been bonded to the body, results in the individual gaining limitless resilience, greatly enhanced strength and agility, and should the adamantium-infused bones be damaged, the admantium will regenerate as the bones regenerate. The only way to damage adamantium is with another object that is also made of adamanitum that has been superheated and has collided with the non-superheated adamantium with extreme force, other than this method adamantium is completely indestructible even to other adamantium. Gallery AdamantiumOre-XMOW.png|Adamantium ore X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-ScreenShot-37.jpg|Adamantium being grafted onto Wolverine's skeletal structure. X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-ScreenShot-44.jpg|Wolverine's newly grafted adamantium claws. Adamantium Bullet (Origins - Wolverine).png Gun with Adamantium Bullets (Origins - Wolverine).png LadyDeathstrikePromo6-X2.jpg|Lady Deathstrike's grafted adamantium claws SilverSamuraiRender1-TW.png|The Silver Samurai, whose exoskeleton is made entirely of adamantium. Trivia *Three different metals make up the adamantium in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, true to the comics. "X Facts". X-Men Origins: Wolverine. 2009. Blu-ray. 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. *Although William Stryker stated in X2: X-Men United that adamantium became indestructible once it cooled, it has been proven that, if adamantium weapons are super-heated they are capable of damaging other adamantium weapons, i.e., cutting off Wolverine's adamantium claws. *In Logan, the adamantium poisoning that Wolverine is suffering from symbolizes his own personal conflict within himself. Hugh Jackman revealed "The adamantium will eventually kill him. I loved the metaphor of his weapon being the thing that's killing him, on every level." Empire Magazine: March Issue 2017 - Page 64 Hugh Jackman Reveals Empire's Exclusive Logan Cover References References External Links * * Category:Weapons Category:Weapon X Category:Items Category:Logan (film) Items Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Items Category:The Wolverine Items Category:X2: X-Men United Items